Do You Love Me
by Darkchilde
Summary: A simple question for two young people in love....


Disclaimer: Not mine, all FFC's. I'm just playign with them! This is a short little peice of foof that I wrote because I couldn't get on line. Hope you like it!  
  
Do You Love Me  
  
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
The voice was so quiet, so pleading, and his eyes begged so sadly that she had to turn away from them, or lose herself totally. Her heart banged against her rib cage, and she swallowed hard, willing herself not to lose it now, not to cry, to hold her blank face up like a mask, hiding her true feelings from the world.   
  
Swallowing, she searched the ceiling with despreate eyes, trying to find something, anything to take her mind off the question that hung in the air like the knife hanginf over Dameocus's head.   
  
There was a crack in the ceiling, she noted. If they didn't get that fixed, it would leak, and that would be bad. The wood around it would probably rot, and the carpet under it would too if enough water fell on it.   
  
"Do you?"   
  
His voice was back, sadder and softer this time. She moved her eyes to look at him out of the cornor of her eye and let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. He had moved closer to her, and was bathed in moonlight now, the light glowing around his head like a halo.   
  
What was she suppose to say? Was she suppose to say yes? Or no? Or did she even know? How did she feel about him?   
  
He made her feel good.   
  
He made her feel safe, and loved and honored and everything else that no one in the world had ever made her feel. When he looked at her, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world--like it didn't matter what the rest of the world thought.  
  
And it didn't, the part of her that Peter had given her spoke up. It doesn't matter what the world thinks--what matters is what you think. What do you think? Or do you even think at all?  
  
The last part was added by a different part, a part of her that came from the way she had been raised. Did she think at all? Or was she just something pretty to look at? Was she even that?  
  
He thinks so, the Peter part of her mind told her softly. Look at the way looks at you; look at everything that he's done for you. He could probably have any girl that he wanted, and he chose you. Just you. It's always been you, don't you know that?   
  
"Do you love me?" Her voice startled her; she hadn't meant to speak her thoughts out loud. Finally, she was able to turn and look at him, willing him to answer her question.   
  
Now it was his turn to look away, but only for a second. His beautiful eyes scanned the room, and then meet hers again, and he let a sort of half smile lift the cornor of his lips.   
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Why?" Her voice came out sort of raggad and raspy, nothing like how she normally spoke.   
  
"Because you're...you. I love you because you're wonderful, and smart, and sweet, and caring and...you. You're just you, and I love you for it." It was pure poetry, even though it was slightly stuttered and embaressed sounding.   
  
Her eyes stared into his, wide and shocked. No on had ever said anything like that to her before--in fact, she hadn't ever thought that some one would. No one had ever been so...so nakedly honest with her before.   
  
No one had ever cared for her the way that he did.   
  
She had never cared for any one the way that she did for him.   
  
Her heart began to sing in her chest, and she closed her eyes briefly, cherishing the utter contentment that was coursing through her right at that moment. Never in her life had she felt so utterly at peace, so happy, so...in love.   
  
"Yes." She whispered, her voice so quiet she knew he had to strain to hear. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes. Yes! Yes, I love you Auggie Ciceros!" By the time she was finished she was partically screaming, but she didn't care because he was sweeping her up into his arms and twirling her around. She had never felt like this ever in her life, and she laughed out loud, throwing her arms around his neck. And then he said the sweetest thing that she had ever heard:  
  
"I love you , Juliette Wayborne. I love you."   
  
Juliette threw her head back and laughed, joy and love and pleasure and passion all bubbling up inside of her, and she just had to let it out. She pressed her mouth to his, and they kissed, soft and warm. When the kiss came to the natural end, she leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love *you*."   
  
Juliette smiled again, her heart still singing so that she was afraid that it would fly out of her chest. For this one moment in time, everything was right in her world. 


End file.
